


And With A

by Polgara6



Series: Broken Wing [1]
Category: Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF, WMW - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damian is a saint, F/M, Kinda, OFC is an angel, POV Original Female Character, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unreliable Narrator, and the DA’s niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: A prequel to my story Broken Wing that discuss the events of Who Killed Markiplier or at least the aftermath of said events





	1. Chapter 1

(This is what my OC should look like in the first chapter she looked 14-15 and in the second she looked 18-19 she is actually a lot older then this because she is immortal but that’s the age she looks)

I watched silently from around the corner as my adoptive uncle stood up for the first time in ten hours. I knew it wasn’t him not really, it was a mixture of Damian, one of the few positive male influences I had, that presence I had felt in the house, a  _dark_ cruel presence but not the worst thing I had ever felt, and that horrid bitch Celine, I could have hurt her simply for deciding that my uncle was unimportant and could be used as a sacrifice but then I uncovered the full extent of what she did to William and Mark and I hated for the first time in a few millennia. But what was worse then that was seeing William’s face, I could practically hear his mind breaking under the stress of trying to comprehend what was in front of him. I quickly turned away and ran before that  **thing**  could come after me. I saw Mark’s room and skidded to a grinding halt. I listened to see who was still around, I found William quickly losing all sense of sanity and self my hand reaching to rub his name on my wrist, I found the two reporters who I quickly gave an escape route to, and finally the combination and my uncle who was now trapped in a mirror. I knew there was nothing I could do for him, not now, so I entered Mark’s room. I walked over to where my uncle had found the photos and picked up the photo of all of them, happy, I snapped my fingers, a habit I had picked up from my brother, and it along with the solitary photo of William vanished. I snapped my fingers once more and quickly flew away from that awful place swearing to myself to never return. But I knew I was lying to myself I would be back. 


	2. The sounds of music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Takes place during Wilford ‘MOTHERLOVING’ Warfstache*
> 
> Madison decides that she wants to see her soulmate again. It’s time for a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an idea and my friend who is amazing made a cover and I just ughhhh. So here have my character messing with the detective’s brain for a while. Wilford’s brain doesn’t need to be messed with.

***

Madison strolled into the room where a party was once happening. Now it was silent. Two men one with a gun pointed at the other and an annoyed as shit band in the background. She quickly snapped up a clone and sent it off to the William of this time. She snapped again making the band vanish, music start playing, and effectively making Abe much less likely to question anything. 

***

 _She loved him like he was_  
_The last man on Earth  
Gave him everything she ever had._

***

 

 

 

Wilford and Abe turned around hearing her voice and she saw both there jaws drop as  recognition set in

***  
_He'd break her spirit down_  
_Then come lovin' up on her  
Give a little then take it back_

_She'd tell him 'bout her dreams_  
_He'd just shoot 'em down_  
_Lord he loved to make her cry_  
_You're crazy for believin'_  
_You'll ever leave the ground_  
_He said only angels know how to fly_

***

Madison felt herself shudder as the illusion of wings settled at her shoulder blades.

***

_And with a broken wing_  
_She still sings_  
_She keeps an eye over the sky_  
_With a broken wing_  
_She carries her dreams_  
_Man you oughta see her fly_

***

Wilfords mouth dropped open in sheer horror as one of the wings broke looking pained at the very image

***

_One Sunday morning_  
_She didn't go to church_  
_He wondered why she didn't leave_  
_He went up to the bedroom_  
_Found a note by the window_  
_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

***

Wil visibly looked relieved when the wings vanished.

***

_And with a broken wing_  
_She still sings_  
_She keeps an eye over the sky_  
_With a broken wing_  
_She carries her dreams_  
_Man you oughta see her fly_

_With a broken wing_  
_She carries her dreams  
Man you oughta see her **FLY**_

***

She had been dancing around the room as she sang. As the song ended she sat on the stage and smiled at the two men. “So any requests?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she sang was Broken Wing by Martina McBride


	3. It happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song It happens by Sugarland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to write my character and Wil dancing and then I listened to this song and well…

Both Abe and Wilford seemed to be in shock so Madison rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and music started playing. “If you don’t want to choose then I’ll do it for you”.

****

 

_Missed my alarm clock ringing_  
_Woke up telephone screaming_  
_Boss man singing his same old song_

_Rolled in late about an hour_  
_No cup of coffee, no shower_  
_Walk of shame with two different shoes on_

****

Madison clicked her shoes together turning them two different colors that seemed to snap the two men out of it.

****

_Now it is poor me, why me, oh me_  
_Boring the same old worn out blah blah story_  
_There's no good explanation for it at all_

_Ain't no rhyme or reason_  
_No complicated meaning_  
_Ain't no need to over think it_  
_Let go laughing_  
_Life don't go quite like you planned it_  
_We try so hard to understand it_  
_Irrefutable, indisputable_  
_Fact is pssh_  
_It happens_

****

Wilford seemed to be getting into it and started dancing with her.

****

_My trusty rusty had a flat_  
_I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac,_  
_I'll be right back going down to Wally World_

_That yellow light turned red too quickly_  
_Knew that truck the moment it hit me_  
_Out stepped my ex and his new girl_  
_Sorry 'bout you neck baby_

****

Madison rubbed her neck like she was sheepishly apologizing as she started dancing faster daring Wil to keep up.

****

_But it's poor me, why me, oh me_  
_Boring the same old worn out blah blah story_  
_There's no good explanation for it at all_

_Ain't no rhyme or reason_  
_No complicated meaning_  
_Ain't no need to over think it_  
_Let go laughing_  
_Life don't go quite like you planned it_  
_We try so hard to understand it_  
_The irrefutable, indisputable_  
_Fact is_  
_It happens_

****

Wilford grabbed her hips as she was dancing making Madison let out a burst of startled laughter. 

****

_Ain't no rhyme or reason_  
_No complicated meaning_  
_Ain't no need to over think it_  
_Let go laughing_  
_Life don't go quite like you planned it_  
_We try so hard to understand it_  
_The irrefutable, indisputable, fact is_  
_The irrefutable, indisputable, absolutable totally beautiful_  
_Fact is,_  
_It happens_

****

As Madison was singing the last few lines Wilford lifted her up spinning her in the air. She grinned putting her hands on his shoulders to support herself. On the last few words Wilford set her back on her feet only to quickly dip her sending both of them at the end into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After she left she set both of their memories back to the way they were before and teleported the band back and erased there memories too. Again the song if It Happens by Sugarland


End file.
